


Little Kevin

by dreamwriteremmy (ehryniewi)



Series: The Common House Tales [68]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Dissociation, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, Littles, Talking, Trans Character, trans vanessa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 19:36:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5140010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehryniewi/pseuds/dreamwriteremmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vanessa and Kevin talk a bit and she meets the littlest member of Kevin's system formally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Kevin

Vanessa edges them toward the yellow placarded booths in the dining hall and Kevin blinks at her. "Nessa?"

"Yeah Kev?"

"This... Isn't going to... Is it?"

Vanessa looks at him. "No. I love you. It's... This is terrifying but I'm going to still love you and them no matter what you decide to do. You're important to me. And it's only fair. You gave me a place of my own to be me. I'm making a place for your own to be whoever you are. It's... This isn't easy for me, you know that, but you are worth that effort. More than worth it."

"Thank you."

"No... Thank you. What do you want for dinner? I'll go get it."

"Surprise me?"

"Sweet, spicy or savory, sweetie?"

"Sweet."

"Okay. Be back soon, honeybee." She presses a kiss to the top of his head.

When she returns Kevin's a ball in the booth and she frowns. "Kev?"

He looks up. "I... I don't feel good Nessa."

"What kind of not feel good?"

"Head hurts."

She sighs and slides into the booth beside him. "You might just be hungry. Five bites and some soda? If you still don't feel good after you can rest against me."

"Okay."

He manages four bites then shakes his head. "It's not helping. It's just making me dizzy."

She nods. "Okay. Just rest then."

When she finishes eating she presses a kiss to the top of Kevin's head and picks him up. He snuggles against her and she notes that he's a lot more touchy. Once she gets up to their apartment, she sets him down on the bed and gently shakes him awake, "Honeybee, wake up. I need you to help me get you into your pajamas."

"But I'm sleepy." Comes a younger voice and she presses a kiss to the top of his head. "I know. But it'll be a lot more comfy if you aren't wearing these clothes." She undresses him and pulls an oversized shirt over his head. "Do you have a name?"

The little one shakes his head and wraps his arms around his knees.

"I'm going to call you Little Kevin for now. Do you want to leave a note for Big Kevin?"

She holds out her dream notes clipboard to him with a marker. He looks at her but takes the marker and draws a big smiley face then hands it back. She smiles at him. "How old are you, honeybee?"

He frowns and holds up one hand with three fingers raised. She writes a 3 next to the smiley face and "Little Kevin". She takes a few more notes: younger voice, very cuddly. Switching signs: headache, dizzy, sleepy.

She smiles at him and removes his glasses and puts them on the bedside table on Kevin's side, then rips off the note from the clipboard and puts it next to Kevin's glasses and returns her clipboard and marker to her bedside table.

"Time for bed, honey. I'll be back in a couple minutes I need to get into my pajamas."

Little Kevin nods and crawls up to the pillows and under the blankets. When she returns she gets into bed and wraps her arms around him. He immediately nuzzles to her chest and she holds him close.


End file.
